


Trouble in The Shape of A Vamp

by Becca_Hay



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mention of Camille, Set during the last scenes of 1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec talk about what happened between Camille and Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in The Shape of A Vamp

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic in 2 days. I'm pretty proud of that even if this one is quite short. I just have so many shipper feelings and I can't put it into words but I'm trying my best. Plus Malec has basically destroyed my life so my ability to do anything but squeal and smile when I think about them has been compromised. 
> 
> Again, I haven't read the books only watched Shadowhunters and become a blubbering shipper mess :)
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine as all my work is unbeta'd but I will try and spot any when I read this over later.

“Let’s check the perimeter.” Alec says, glancing around the large library they had been led in to by Camille. The walls were covered in dark wood book shelves and books from floor to ceiling, with a matching desk at the back of the room where she had placed her contract. “Good idea. If I know Camille, she’ll have a trick or three up her sleeve.” Magnus says, motioning his hand for Alec to go on through the open doorway, first before following him out.

“So about what happened in the loft earlier.” Magnus starts, as they walk down the large marble corridor, glancing around at the priceless jewels and artefacts that were lining the walls on each side, looking for anything suspicious or out of place that could be a trap. Alec exhales softly, turning to look at Magnus. “I really don’t want to talk about this right now, it’s not really a good time.” He points out, turning back to the task at hand as they continue down the corridor. Alec doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary but he also may be judging Camille’s choices in décor and trying to make himself jealous at how many similarities he can see between Camille’s style and Magnus’.

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus sighs, grabbing the taller man’s bicep to stop him from continuing down the hall and turned him around so they were facing each other. “I know this isn’t a good time, but when will be? What happens when Valentine becomes more active and we hardly see each other, darling? Isabelle has mentioned before that you like to bottle things up and I don’t want you to do that because of Camille conniving ways.” Magnus explains, squeezing Alec’s arm before dropping his hands to his sides, still cautious about pushing Alec too far especially now that he was wary after Camille’s stunt.

Alec fixed his eyes on an old mosaic vase that sat on a podium slightly down the hall from Magnus but did not interrupt, giving Magnus permission to continue even if he didn’t want to think about Camille kissing Magnus. Especially considering that they hadn’t even had a chance to go on their first date yet, making Magnus technically not his to be hurt over. “Okay. Before you and Izzy came into the loft, Simon and Clary had left to talk, leaving Camille and I alone. I started to construct the contract but she, as always, began taunting me about our past and about how I would never be in love the way I _used to be_ in love with her.” Magnus explains, watching Alec carefully for any signs that he was truly uncomfortable. “I didn’t say anything to her but she guessed that…that I think I’ve found love again, only better than my old love for her.” He states, watching as Alec snaps his eyes to Magnus smiling a little, though reluctantly at the confession. “However before I could say anything, she said she smelled angel blood and spun me around and kissed me just before you and your sister entered. You clearly saw me push her away immediately, but I know you aren’t happy about it and neither am I darling, trust me on that.” He says bitterly, watching Alec carefully.

Alec watched Magnus for a second as well, knowing he wouldn’t lie to him but he just wanted to make sure, before nodding. “You’re right, I am still unhappy and hurt but I trust you that it was all her and that you didn’t instigate anything, to say the least.” He says finally, after a few moments of silence between them. “I’m also sorry that you have to be around her. I know she broke your heart, even if it was a long time ago, it must still hurt even a little bit.” Alec’s offers, pulling Magnus into his arms, hugging him tightly before he was yanked away and had a Shadowhunter blade pressed to his throat and watched the same happen to Magnus.

“Well isn’t this a sight. A baby Shadowhunter and a Warlock.” A Circle member mocked. “How disgraceful.” The man holding Magnus spat, before shoving Magnus back along the corridor with Alec in tow. “Let’s go. We mustn’t keep Valentine waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear watch you think, lovelies. 
> 
> All and any comments/kudos make me super happy.


End file.
